User blog:TakethAway/BEN Drowned creepypasta readthrough aftermath
Okay, I know it seems a little weird or whatever, but as I was reading that creepypasta, I turned on my music for the sake of having something to keep me company and stop me from freaking out. But what I couldn't handle was the song progression. All of the song titles seemed a bit ominous and the melodies were all (for the most part) in haunting minor keys: Never Let This Go - Paramore Hold it Against Me - Britney Spears (Skrillex Remix) Whoever Brings the Night - Nightwish All to Myself - Mariana's Trench. I started listening carefully to the lyrics of that last song, and they all seem a little strange when thought of in context of the creepypasta itself: I don't patronize, I realize I'm losing and this is my real life I'm half asleep and I'm wide awake This habit is always so hard to break I don't wanna be the bad guy Been blaming myself and I think you know why I'm killing time and time's killing you Every way that I do Did you say please just follow me? I thought you wanted me 'cause I want you all to myself I can try and suck it up, I just can't suck it up Make me feel like someone else Please just follow me I thought you wanted me 'cause I want you all to myself I can try and suck it up, I just can't suck it up Make me feel like someone else I'm under the gun, you're like the only one I just can't decide what I'm running from This isn't what I wanted but I can't keep my filthy fucking mouth shut It's not enough, it's never enough And I wish I could breathe without getting it stuck Can't focus it but I try it over and over again Did you say please just follow me? I thought you wanted me 'cause I want you all to myself I can try and suck it up, I just can't suck it up Make me feel like someone else Please just follow me I thought you wanted me 'cause I want you all to myself I can try and suck it up, I just can't suck it up Make me feel like someone else Please just follow me I thought you wanted me 'cause I want you all to myself I can try and suck it up, I just can't suck it up Make me feel like Did you say please just follow me? I thought you wanted me 'cause I can't stay with someone else I try and suck it up, I just keep fucking up I want you all to myself Did you say please just follow me? I thought you wanted me 'cause I want you all to myself I can try and suck it up, I just can't suck it up Make me feel like someone else I know a lot of the lyrics don't make any sense in context, but the amount of the lyrics that can be applied to this pasta is kinda creepy (haha...) seeing as it's the first song that played after I had closed the tab with it open... Idk, I just thought it was kind of interesting. And a little strange. And I know people around here like that sort of thing... Category:Blog posts